So We Danced
by Griever5
Summary: my first attempt at a romance fic might be a bit crappy. pls read and review.ermm,i don't know why it's not in paragraph form cuz i did save it in paragraph form. oh well, sorry if it's hard to read.


Disclaimer: I own nothing..  
  
So We Danced  
  
I was awoken by the sound of explosions coming from the hallway. I stumbled out of bed, thankful for once that I always went to bed fully dressed. As soon as my feet hit the ground, the door of my room was blown in with a resounding crash and my whole room was obliterated in a matter of seconds. I ducked down as a piece of what had been my table flew over my head. It hit the wall with a clang as I emerged from the ruble, covered in chalky dust. I raced into the hallway, finding chaos surrounding me. Green uniform soldiers filled the hallways, some holding rifles and blasting anything that moved. Others were carelessly tossing grenades into dormitories. Some of them noted my unexpected arrival and swung their rifles towards me. My first thought turned to her. Desperation filled me as I turned and sprinted down the hallway. Behind me, the soldiers started firing madly. I kept close to the walls, making it harder for them to actually hit me. I gasped as a bullet tore through my shoulder. My right hand clenched tightly around my wound as I skidded to a halt outside one of the doors. I threw my body weight against the door and it gave way. I fell into the room to find myself sprawled at her feet. Her frightened brown eyes gazed down at me as I scrambled from the floor. Within seconds, soldiers were filing into the room and the leader was yelling, "Don't harm the girl! We need her alive!" I turned to her with a confused look but her gaze was fixed on the soldiers that were circling us. Swiftly, I slammed my hand down on the back of a soldier's neck, breaking his spine. I kicked another in the face and made a beeline for the door. I ran down the hallway, tugging her along with me. I could hear screams and shouts coming from everywhere. I ducked into the quad, hiding behind a large rock. I knelt there, panting slightly. She rested her hand gently against my shoulder wound. I winced and pulled her hand away. It was then I realized what she was wearing; a pale cream colored dress. I watched her lift an elegant hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. Every movement she made was so precious, so breathtaking. I remembered when I first met her. When my life had began. *Flashback* I hate parties. I don't see why there had to be parties. They were a waste of time and effort. I leaned against the wall, sighing. I raked a hand through my unruly hair and I turned my head slightly. and our eyes meet across the crowded room. She smiled, taking my breath away. The sudden smile seemed to light a fire within me and I felt a calmness take over me. I felt tranquil and at peace just looking at her. As soon as I saw her, it seemed like my whole life had been nothing but a gray landscape and she was color. Everything dimmed around me and all I could see was her. The sound of her heels clicking on the marble dance floor as she strode towards me gracefully; gliding across the floor towards me. Her brown eyes burned a hole into me as she held out a hand, asking for a dance. Just one dance. I hesitated. Somehow I knew that if I took her hand now, my life would be changed forever. For better or for worse, I didn't know. But somehow I felt like I had to take this one chance. Just one chance. So I took her hand. *End Flashback* I looked at her now, looking into her worried and frightened eyes. I gave her a questioning look and she glanced at me. "I need to explain don't I?" she sighed, running a small hand through her jet-black hair. "I'm the president's daughter and I ran away from home so they're after me now." She spoke simply though she lowered her head, refusing to meet my gaze. I could hear the soldiers approaching the Quad and I was reminded suddenly that if we did not get out now we would be trapped with no way out. Taking her hand, I crept away from behind the large rock. My six sense was near to driving me crazy. I could sense them everywhere around us, waiting in the silence. I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on her hand. "Get her!" a voice roared out and everywhere exploded into action. Soldiers poured out from the bushes and behind trees, rifles at ready, pointing it at me. A tall man stepped from the shadows, commanding me to let go of her. I shook my head. The circle of soldiers tightened around us as the man, presuming the leader, moved forward. A sudden surge of anger filled me and I leapt forward, producing a slim blade in my hand. I dove towards him. His face.. I nearly stumbled as I recognized his face. So alike hers, same dark brown eyes and round innocent looking face. As I moved towards him, it seemed like everything slowed to a standstill. His eyes filled with a grim satisfaction, burning fiercely. I raised my arm and with shocking realization, I knew. I knew that he was her father. I closed my eyes and felt the blade tear through fabric and sink into flesh. At the same time, the soldiers fired and I felt a thousand bullets ripping through me. My legs gave way beneath me and I crumpled to the ground. I opened my eyes and wished I never did. She was standing in front of her father, eyes wide, and my blade protruding from her neck. My blade. I gave a low whimper of despair. She fell to the ground next to me, adding to the crimson puddle spreading around us. I could feel my energy start to fade, the pain only a dull throbbing. She rested her head next to mine and I held her. "Dance." she rasped throatily. I closed my eyes again and rested my forehead against hers. Everything vanished; the blood, the soldiers. I was standing in the ballroom again. The sound of her heels clicking on the marble dance floor as she strode towards me gracefully; gliding across the floor towards me. She held out a hand. I felt a faint smile tug at my lips. Looking around, it seemed like it was growing dimmer and dimmer, the light dwindling slowly to nothing. But it didn't matter as long as I was here with her. I took her hand and allowed her to guide me to the dance floor. So we danced. 


End file.
